Vacation time
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Rod and Nicky go to California for a vaction, where Rod meets Jeff who is an OC of mine. No stealing OC's, I put quite a bit of work into them. Sexual themes


Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q

Rod sighed, placing his suitcase on the floor at the foot of the hotel bed. Nicky flopped down on his, letting the duffel bag just fall to the floor.

"This is going to be so awesome." Said Nicky excitedly, this is the first time he has been an a vacation since he was a kid. Rod managed a smile, at least he was here with Nicky

Rod had only been here for a few hours and he already hated it. He glowered over his drink at Nicky who was kissing some girl. A mix of envy and slight drunkenness made him want to throw up. Rod threw some bills down on the counter and headed back to the hotel, of course Nicky didn't notice him leave. At least the walk back was warm, I guess that's what being in California does.

"Hey stranger."

The greeting made Rod jump, the voice came from a man that didn't look that much older than himself.

"Hello." Said Rod politely, even is he didn't feel like talking he refused to forget his manners.

"What is someone like you doing out this late? Could be dangerous." Asked the man, moving closer to Rod. Now Rod was nervous.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Rod, taking a step back.

"Someone as pretty as you might get snatched up." Purred the stranger, moving even closer.

"By someone like you?" asked rod nervously, suddenly wishing he had taken those self defense classes as a kid instead of piano.

"Nah, I enjoy willing partners." Laughed the man, tipping his hat back so rod could see his eyes. "My name's Jeff." Jeff held out his hand, Rod stared it at a second before shaking it.

"My name is Rod." Said Rod hesitantly

"Sorry if I scared you, it was a golden opportunity. So, what are you doing tonight?" asked Jeff, letting his hand fall back by his side.

"I was heading back to my hotel to go to bed." Explained Rod, why was he still here talking to this psycho?

"What a coincidence, me too. You know two people to a bed is always more fun." Flirted Jeff, he started walking towards the hotel, Rod followed blushing quietly.

"I don't know you, I'm not going to sleep with a perfect stranger." Said Rod calmly, of course he was all shaky and nervous inside. Things like this never happened to him! Hell he was still a virgin.

"Then come and get to know me, my room has a mini-bar." Insisted Jeff.

"I'm sorry but no." said Rod, they had reached the hotel and stopped in front of the doors.

"Room 213 if you change your mind." Said Jeff with a smile, he opened the door and held it for Rod. Rod smiled back and walked inside.

Rod started awake, he had dozed off reading but now the apartment was filled with an unpleasant, high-pitched giggling.

"Shhhhh my roommates sleeping." Laughed Nicky quietly, pulling the girl's shirt over her head. Rod felt sick, sick and angry. He couldn't believe Nicky would do this when he was in the room. Swallowing his nerves Rod got up and walked out of the room, not even glancing back. Rod wasn't exactly sure where he was going but he wasn't surprised when he ended up in front of 215 and felt himself knocking on the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming" called Jeff, jerking the door open.

"Hi." Muttered rod, suddenly embarrassed for being here. Jeff was only in his boxers, hair mussed by either sleep or the hat he was wearing earlier. Rod couldn't help but look him over.

"Did you want to come in for a drink?" asked Jeff, opening the door wider.

"I'm ..uh actually not quite sure why I'm here so .um I'll be going now." Said Rod nervously, his internal panic meter rising.

"Rod I won't bite, just come in for a drink and tell me what your doing out at three in the morning." Sighed Jeff, beckoning Rod inside. Rod complied and sat down at the small table in the miniature kitchen the hotel provided.

"Whisky?" offered Jeff, setting two glasses down o the table.

"Thank you." Said Rod gratefully, the liquid burnt as it went down but he wasn't concentrating on that.

"So what's wrong?" asked Jeff, tipping more liquor into Rod's glass.

"My roommate brought a girl back to the room." Mumbled Rod, nursing some whisky from his glass.

"A girl? Pesky, trivial things." Chuckled Jeff, knocking back the remains of his glass "It has to be more than that to make you so upset." Rod was silent, staring at the contents of his glass, could he really trust this guy?

"I'm jealous, I guess. I .want to be loved too." Said Rod softly before gulping down more of the clear liquid. Half truths didn't count as lies, right?

"You want some fun too? Well you defiantly came to the right place." Flirted Jeff, brushing his hand against Rod's when he refilled the glass. Rod blushed as he considered this, he was a man damnit and he deserved someone too! But was it wrong to be with someone when he was in love with Nicky? Jeff scotched his chair closer to Rod and put his hand on Rod's thigh. Damn, Nicky doesn't love him back, can't he have some fun? Sometime in his pondering Jeff leaned in, kissed Rod, and started massaging his crotch. Rod pulled back, nearly knocking the chair over.

"No no no I can't do this!" snapped Rod, cheeks flushed.

"Why not? I have condoms if that's what you're worried about." Assured Jeff.

"No it's not that, there's someone else." Said Rod shakily, everything about him was on edge.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? Here I am maken a fool of myself over a taken man. I'm sorry Rod." Apologize Jeff, poring more whisky into his glass "He's a lucky man." Rod stared at his feet, here he was pushing away someone who liked him for someone who didn't.

"He doesn't like me, I love him so much." Said Rod, tears running down his cheeks.

'Hey don't cry." Said Jeff, pulling Rod into a hug "You can tell me about it." Rod felt unbelievably stupid, here he was crying in the arms of some guy in the earliest hours of the morning.

"Nicky, my roommate. I've known him since we were kids, we went through high school and collage together. I've loved him for years but I can't tell him because it would ruin what we already have." Explained Rod, crying through it. Jeff patted his back comfortingly.

"I think you should tell him, by not doing it you're only hurting yourself." Said Jeff softly, finally pulling back to refill Rod's glass.

"What if he leaves?" asked Rod sadly.

"Then he was never really your friend. If Nicky is your best friend he will stay, he may not return your feeling but he won't hate you for them." Assured Jeff "and if you're planning on doing it anytime soon you should stop drinking." Rod laughed at that, setting his glass down. Would he even be able to stand up after this?

"I guess It's worth a shot." Said rod "I hope I won't be flying home alone."

"Where do you live? I'm in Greenwich Village, NYC." Asked Jeff

"I'm in New York too, Avenue Q." said Rod with a small smile.

"If worse comes to wort I'll fly home with you then take a cab." Offered Jeff "Now come here, I'll take you back to your room." Jeff stood up, Rod attempted too but teetered to the side, almost tripping over the chair. Jeff chuckled and put Rod's arm around his neck, his own snaking around Rod's waist.

"250." Mumbled rod gratefully. Jeff steered him down the hall and to his room. Jeff knocked on the door and it was quickly yanked open.

"Rod!" said Nicky, he quickly pulled Rod out of Jeff's arms and held him by the shoulders "Are you ok? Did he hurt you/"

"He just drank a lot of whisky, he should take some aspirin in the morning." Explained Jeff when Nicky glared at him. "G'night Rod, I'll come see you around noon."

"Try anything and I'll kick your ass." Growled Nicky, slamming the door in Jeff's face.

Rod groaned when he opened his eyes, he was never drinking whisky again. He felt over the nightstand for his glasses, he hit a glass of liquid before he found them. Once he got his glasses on he noticed there was a glass of ice water, three aspirin pills, and a note on the nightstand. Scrawled in Nicky's messy handwriting:

Went to get lunch, be back soon

As if on cue, Nicky came through the door carrying a try of lunch stuff.  
"You're awake, how's your head?" said Nicky softly, setting down the tray.  
'It hurts." said rod, pausing to take the aspirin.  
"I was so worried about you! What were you thinking?" snapped Nicky frantically.  
"Since when do you worry?" asked rod, crossing his arms. Since when did Nicky lecture him?  
"You're my best friend and you just walked out of the apartment at three in the morning without saying anything! Of course I was worried." said Nicky angrily. 'You came back in the arms of some stranger, drunk as shit!"  
"If I remember correctly you were busy when I left!" snapped rod, he didn't take very well to being lectured. Nicky was quiet for a moment, then he sighed. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what I was thinking. I made her leave as soon as you left then I went out looking for you." said Nicky softly. He brought the tray over to Rod and handed him a sandwich. 'You were that worried about me?" asked rod.  
"Knock knock!" called Jeff, opening the front door "You left your keys in the door."  
"You!" snapped Nicky "Get out of here!" Jeff froze in the doorway.  
'No it's ok Nicky, he's a friend." assured Rod "Jeff this is Nicky, Nicky Jeff." "Nice to meet you." said Jeff, tipping his hat and tossing the keys onto the table "I just came to see if Rod was all right."  
"I'm fine, thank you for alking me back." said Rod gratefully.  
"My pleasure, I wanted to give you my number, maybe I can see you sometime in New York."Rod got up and took the slip of paper from Jeff and gave him a hug. "No matter how it turns out, I'll call you." whispered Rod. He was grateful for Jeff, for everything he did and said. Once Jeff had left and Rod closed the door behind him Nicky spoke up.  
"So, what was that about? Did you hook up with him last night?" asked Nicky.  
"No, we just had some drinks." answered Rod "Nicky I need to talk to you."  
"What is it?" asked Nicky. Rod sat down on the bed across from him and fidgeted nervously.  
"We've known each other for 23 years now , and I really want to know what you think of me." said rod slowly "Well you are my very best friend and I care about you alot and want you to be happy." responded Nicky without hesitation.  
"Would you ever hate me?" asked rod, fidgeting more.  
"I could never hate you!" said Nicky firmly "what is this about?" Rod took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I love you Nicky." said Rod softly, as soon of the words were out of his mouth panic set in and he started to blush furiously "Really? Wow...are you sure?" asked Nicky, when had this happened?  
"Yes, I have for years." said Rod sadly "I'm sorry, I understand if you want to leave."  
"I won't leave, Rod you're my very best friend. We can try, I'm willing to try." offerd Nicky, takeing Rod's hand. "If this will make you happy, I won't say no without trying."  
"Oh Nicky." said Rod happily, he took Nicky's other hand and just held it. Nicky was amazed at how such a simple hesture could make the other so happy.  
"Rod, close your eyes." said Nicky softly, Rod immediadly complied. Rod moaned as Nicky's mouth closed over his own. Warm and wet and everything he ever tangled his hands in Nicky's hair and pulled him even closer. Nicky was gasping for breath by the time they broke apart, a girl had never kissed him like that before. This was much more passionate and wonderful. Soon Nicky had Rod pinned to the bed, kisses exchanged between nips and love bites. 'I love you, I love you so much." moaned rod between heated kisses.  
"Enjoying your vacation yet?" groaned Nicky, leaving a hicky on rod's neck /  
It had been a week since Jeff had returned from California when he got a call from Rod thanking him for what he had done. He just smiled to himself and invited them over for drinks. 'Corse, that's another story. 


End file.
